polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Guangdongball
Guangdongball |nativename = 广东球 Kóng-tûng-sén |image = Guangdongball.png |government = People's Republic |personality = Hardworking |language = Chinese (Mandarin, Cantonese, Teochew, Hakka, other Yue dialects/languages, and other Min dialects/languages) |capital = Guangzhouball |affiliation = Chinaball |religion = Taoism, Confucianism, Atheism, Buddhism, Christianity |friends = UKball Portugalball Hong Kongball (rarely) Macauball Hainanball USAball (sometimes) |enemies = Beijingball that guy who wants independence so badly, he willingly wants to anschluss an entire province USAball (sometimes) |likes = Eating Dimsum, Drinking tea, Napping, Warm Weather, Philo♂sophy of Shin♂nippori(你也是个广♂东人) |hates = Putonghua, Migrant Workers, Northern Chinese, |intospace = Yes... if Hainanball gets anschlussed back to my clay. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wenchang_Spacecraft_Launch_Site |bork = nap nap, eat eat, DIU DIU |food = Dim Sum, Rice, Gwai-lo's pets, Fujianball |imagewidth = 250px |reality = Guangdong Province |military = }} Guangdongball( Fujianball: RUN!)}} Guangdongball, also known as Cantonball, is Hong Kongball's newest territorial claim the richest and most populous provinceball of Chinaball. History 204 years BC, Nanyueball was born, but later killed by Hanball. After this, Guangdongball have been self-cultivation many times. In 1941, Empire of Japanball kidnapped Guangdongball, and raped him many times. But he came back his father finally. Then, Republic of Chinaball lost the war by Chinaball, Guangdong became one of China's many sons. Personality Guangdongball was once the most hardworking and industrious provinceball. But over time, thanks to the monies sent over by Hong Kongball, Macauball, and USAball, he became lazy and gluttonous. Now with his newfound monies, he hires migrant workers to do all the work while he eats dim sum and naps all day. Guangdongball hates migrant workers for polluting his clay and diluting his Cantonese culture; but at the same time, he's afraid to kick them out because without migrant workers he would have to actually work for a living again. He only got 50 while Fujianball could get 3500 yuan of lucky money, he is very angry and want eat more Fujianball. Relationships 老友 (Friends) * Chinaball - Father who is forcing me to speak Putonghua. * Hainanball - Back to my clay! * Macauball - Cantonese brother who gambles alot and is very rich. Gib more monies, plox! * UKball and Portugalball - Friends from afar? Thank you guys money! Gib more plox! * Chaozhouball - He doesn't speak Cantonese, and one of my family members, good at business, but he came from Fuj...I...m...mustn't eat... * Nan'aoball - I lost Hainan, at least I have yuo - Only island of me. * Fujianball - Cousin, our language is very similar. Of course, I specialize in eating my cousin. *Capitalist Fujianball - Are you of my food friend, too~oo~~? 中立 (Neutrals) * USAball - My father enemy...... But thank your money! 敵人 (Enemies) * Putianball - I'm just got 50!Do you know why I specially eat YUO among so many Fujian Cityballs!YEH, you are too rich!Best Food Ever! * Beijingball - I am rich than you! And you language so ugly! * Hong Kongball - PLEASE DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ANSCHLUSSING ME AND MACAU, REMOVE CHA SIU! Gallery: Guangdong and China.png zh:广东球 Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Provinceballs of Chinaball Category:Provinceballs Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Buddhist Category:Communist Category:Red Yellow Category:Atheist Category:Taoist Category:Confucianist Category:Christian Category:Cantonese Speaking Countryball Category:Teochewese Speaking Countryball Category:Hakka Speaking Countryball Category:Guangdongball Category:Socialist